Rangers Strike
is a Japanese trading card game created by Carddas initially based upon Toei's Super Sentai Series television franchise. It was released in 2006 in commemoration of the Super Sentai series' 30th anniversary. The game was expanded with several expansion packs, such as collection in 2007, featuring characters from the Kamen Rider Series television franchise, and the in 2008 featuring characters from the Metal Hero Series television franchise. The new expansions feature characters from the Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and Metal Hero Series, and other TV series based on works by Shotaro Ishinomori (Robocon, Kikaider, Inazuman, etc.). Game cards There are four rarity categories: Normal, Rare, Super Rare, and Secret Rare. There are three kinds of cards: Unit Cards, Operation Cards, and Vehicle Cards, which were introduced in The Masked Rider Expansion. *Unit Cards are divided into four sizes: Small (warriors), Medium (individual mecha), Large (mecha combinations), and Extra Large (mecha carriers). **If a Unit Card has a Strike Point mark of "1", it can deliver damage. If it has an SP mark of "!", It can use an attack which is described in the card text. If it has no mark, it cannot Strike. *Operation Cards involve Sentai related powers. They can be "Stationary" (the operation is in effect for as long as the card is in use) or "Counter" (can be used during your opponent's turn). *Vehicle cards allow small Unit Cards to be "mounted". Game play To Hold Command (which enables cards of a certain category to be controlled) over a particular category, turn the card to its left side. To Release Command, turn it back. The play sheet used in this game has a space for the deck, a space for Operation Cards, a "Power Zone", a "Command Zone", a "Rush Area", and a "Battle Area". In order to Rush a card (bring into the Rush Area), one must Hold Command over a particular category. Each Card requires a certain number of cards in the Power Zone (the face can be up or down) to be Rushed. Turn phases Each turn is divided into five "Phases". *In the Start Phase, you draw one card from your deck. *In the Charge Phase, you can place a card in the Power Zone, Hold/Release Command, or even activate an Operation card. *In the Rush Phase, you bring a card to the Rush Area (you should be Holding Command over that card's catergory). *In the Battle Phase, you bring a card to the Battle Area and attack your opponent. Cards that are bested in Battle Points are considered "struck", and must be removed from the sheet. *In the End Phase, you end your turn. Collection :Main article: List of Rangers Strike cards The card collection is divided into various packs: *Legend 1: : The first pack, which launched the game. *Legend 2: : The second pack, which introduced the "Dark Alliance" cards. *Legend 3: : The third pack, which introduced the Secret Rare Cards. **Thundering Wings: DaiTanken Deck: contains an action card of DaiTanken. **Silver Adventurer: BoukenSilver Deck: contains an action card of BoukenSilver. *Legend 4: : The fourth pack, which introduced the Ranger power-ups and launched the VS Series cards. *Legend 5: : The fifth pack, which introduced new versions of existing cards and added Gekiranger. * : A pack that introduces the Kamen Rider Series' characters into the game. *Legend 6: : The sixth pack features rereleases of 6 prior Red Warrior's cards like Vul Eagle and the three characters portrayed by the late actress Machiko Soga (Queen Hedrian in Denziman and Sun Vulcan, Witch Bandora in Zyuranger, and Arch Heavenly Saint Magiel in Magiranger). * : This expansion introduces the various villains from the Kamen Rider Series as well as Riders from Kamen Rider The Next and from the second half of Kamen Rider Den-O and its movie. * : A re-release of cards from Legends 1 through 4. * : A special boxed set that includes solely the Henshin Belts of all of the lead Kamen Riders up to Den-O (this excludes 2, Riderman, ZO, J, and all of the non-eponymous Riders of the Heisei Series). * : This expansion introduces the characters from the Metal Hero series, which includes the Space Sheriffs Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider, as well as other entries into the franchise such as Juukou B-Fighter. *Legend 7: : The seventh pack focuses on the ninja-themed series, Kakuranger and Hurricaneger and introduces characters from Go-onger into the game. *The Masked Rider Expansion Vol.3: This expansion introduces characters from Kamen Rider Kiva and the various movies of the Heisei era's Kamen Riders, including Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka. *Legend 8: : The eighth pack introduces the Go-On Wings, villains from Go-Onger, and Sentai robos introduced in Heisei era Super Sentai films, such as Engine Dai-Shogun and Tenrai Senpuujin. *The Masked Rider Expansion Vol.4: This expansion introduces Riders from the rest of Kamen Rider Kiva as well as those from its film Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World and villains from Kamen Rider Stronger, BLACK RX, and Kiva. *Legend 9: : The ninth pack introduces characters from the 2009 Super Sentai Series Samurai Sentai Shinkenger as well as cards from J.A.K.Q., Jetman, Megaranger, Gaoranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, and Go-onger. * : The XGather (pronounced as "Cross Gather") packs are the first of the Rangers Strike Expansions that encompass all of the previous tokusatsu series and adds new series that were created by Shotaro Ishinomori. The pack features cards from Kamen Rider Decade, Blade, Amazon, Super-1, Skyrider, ZX, Shinkenger, Turboranger, Spielban, Shaider, Winspector, Solbrain, B-Fighter, BF Kabuto, and Moero!! Robocon. The expansion also introduces the cards. * : This second XGather expansion introduces characters from Android Kikaider and Kamen Rider W, and also features cards from Amazon, Super-1, Gavan, Dynaman, Shaider, Jiban, Winspector, Fiveman, Solbrain, Dairanger, Blue SWAT, B-Fighter, BF Kabuto, Gingaman, Robotack, GoGoFive, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, 555, Blade, Dekaranger, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Gekiranger, Decade (including its film), and Shinkenger. There are also a series of cards dedicated to Hiroshi Miyauchi. * : "The Double Impact" introduces more characters from W and from Inazuman, in addition to Kamen Rider, Gavan, Ohranger, Carranger, BF Kabuto, Kabutack, Gaoranger, Decade, and Shinkenger. There are also a series of cards dedicated to Akiji Kobayashi. * : "The Jet Accel" introduces characters from Shinkenger, W, Goseiger, and Kyoudai Ken Byclosser. * : "The Ticket Breakers" features more characters from W, Goseiger, the Cho-Den-O Trilogy, and Kikaider 01. * : "The Gigantech Titan" features characters from the Cho-Den-O Trilogy, Kamen Rider OOO, and Daitetsujin 17. * : "The Best Partner" features characters from Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, OOO, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and new where two related characters are featured on the same card. Categories Cards are divided into five categories, though they occasionally intertwine on the card illustrations (e.g.: the Rescue Fighter card, an Over-Technology card from Carranger, shows the Rescue Fighter healing the GaoBear and GaoPolar, which are Wild Beast cards, from Gaoranger). Furthermore, the game has also received a Kamen Rider Series add-on set known as The Masked Rider Expansion and a Metal Hero add-on set called the Special Metal Edition. Wild Beast cards feature characters whose powers come from nature, animals, or monsters, symbolized by a red wolf's head. The Wild Beast category covers characters and items from the following series: ;Super Sentai Series * * * * * * ;Kamen Rider Series * * * * ;Metal Hero Series * * Earth Technology cards feature characters whose powers arise from present-day technology made on the Earth, symbolized by a green globe grid. The Earth Technology category covers characters and items from the following series and films: ;Super Sentai Series * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Kamen Rider Series * * * * * * * of * of * * * of ** * of * * * * of ** * of * & of ;Metal Hero Series * * * * * * * * * ;Other series * * * * * Over-Technology cards feature characters whose powers come from extraterrestrial, other-dimensional, or futuristic sources, symbolized by a blue atom. The Over-Technology category covers characters and items from the following series: ;Super Sentai Series * * * * * * * * ;Kamen Rider Series * * * ;Metal Hero Series * * * * * * The from ;Other series * Mystic Arms cards feature characters whose powers come from supernatural or paranormal means, and also includes ninjutsu, symbolized by a yellow five-pointed star formed from aura comets. The Mystic Arms category covers characters from the following series and films: ;Super Sentai Series * * * * * * * * ;Kamen Rider Series * * * * * * * ;Metal Hero Series * ;Other series * Dark Alliance cards feature the various villains and anti-heroes of the Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and Metal Hero series, symbolized by a purple demon's eye. To date, the Dark Alliance category has covered the following: ;Super Sentai Series * of ''Himitsu Sentai Goranger * of Denshi Sentai Denziman * of Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan * of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman * of Choudenshi Bioman * of Dengeki Sentai Changeman * of Choushinsei Flashman * of Hikari Sentai Maskman * of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman * of Choujin Sentai Jetman * of Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger * of Gosei Sentai Dairanger * of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger * of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger * of Gekisou Sentai Carranger * of Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V * of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger * of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger * of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger * of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger * of Mahou Sentai Magiranger * of GoGo Sentai Boukenger * of Juken Sentai Gekiranger * of Engine Sentai Go-Onger * of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ;Kamen Rider Series * of Kamen Rider * of Kamen Rider * of Kamen Rider V3 * of Kamen Rider X * and the of Kamen Rider Stronger * of Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! (Kamen Rider ZX) * of Kamen Rider Black * of Kamen Rider Black RX * of Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX * of Kamen Rider ZO * of Kamen Rider J * of Kamen Rider Kuuga * of Kamen Rider Agito * of Kamen Rider 555 * of Kamen Rider Blade * of Kamen Rider Kabuto * of Kamen Rider Den-O * of Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! * of Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka * of Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown * of Kamen Rider Kiva * of Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World ;Metal Hero Series * of Choujinki Metalder * of Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya * of Tokusou Robo Janperson * of Juukou B-Fighter Multi-Category cards categorize characters or items that can belong in more than one of the categories Wild Beast, Earth Technology, Over Technology, Mystic Arms, and Dark Alliance. Example Multi-Category cards include: * * * * * * * Most forms of Kamen Rider Double are Multi-Category cards, color-coded to the forms Kamen Rider Double takes. Forms that use the Metal Memory are only one category, but have a different colored symbol than usual. * * * * * * See also *Power Rangers Collectible Card Game *Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *Power Rangers Action Card Game External links * Rangers Strike (Japanese) Category:Trading Card Games